The Advanced Cardiovascular Imaging Laboratory benefits significantly from this project in sevreal ways. Per the stated goals of the program, the NHLBI attending physicians maintain a wide enough exposure to a broad spectrum of cardiovascular disease. This expertise is recognized in the local area and internationally. This clinical exposure also helps maintain a steady quality assurance program that benefits patients that are enrolled in clinical research protocols. In many cases, cardiovascular MRI or cardiovascular CT may be the only test able to make a diagnosis in an individual patient. The NHLBI benefits from positive exposure on campus, positive interactions with referring physicians, and in terms of having clinician experts that truly have high mastery of their field. That recognition places NHLBI physicians as valued experts on clinical guideline development papers, educational programs, and scientific leadership positions.